The New Student
by Lsue Ketr
Summary: The students dont notice her, the Slytherins pick on her. And one man loves her, my fir FanFic please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

HARRY POTTER AND THE NEW STUDENT

Summary: The students don't notice her, except a rather handsome brown haired student. I suck at reviews story is better I think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns the entire Harry Potter name. The only things I own are the characters I create. If I have used a character you created please let me know and I will give you credit.

Chapter 1 "A Stranger"

"Honestly Mr. Potter, if you are going to insist on taking this class then you should at least act to pay the slightest bit of attention to what I am saying." Professor Snape replied coldly looking into the emerald eyes of Harry Potter. Few people even noticed this display due to the fact that it had been going on for the past 7 years. It was no surprise to anyone that Snape loathed the sight of Potter, and would use any excuse possible to take points from Gryffindor. It was of course double potions Gryffendor and Slytherin. In their usual seats were Harry, Ron, and Hermionie. Behind them sat a boy named Dret Flots. Beside Dret sat hunched was his best friend Finrod. And in the back where no one could see her sat a brown haired girl. Her name was Abigail Lilly Granger. It is very uncommon to find two muggle born children with the same last name. Even more rare is to find them at the exact same time. But this was the case when it came to the Granger Household. Both, Mr. And Mrs. Granger parented two of the brightest students Hogwarts had ever seen. However her sister Hermionie had gotten all of the credit and fame for being the best friend of the Boy Who Lived. Everyone else on the other hand had forgotten Abigail. The only people who took notice of her anymore were the Slytherins. And their only goal in life was to make hers miserable. The bell rang and everyone filled out of his or her seats the Gryffindors off to charms. Abigail walked along her thoughts to herself. She didn't notice a Slytherin take out her wand and mutter a spell. Suddenly she flew forward, her books flying all over the hall. Scrambling around she grabbed her stuff up. All except for a leather bound diary, "What have we here girls?" came the voice of the head of the gang. "Looks like Granger lost her diary." She said her voice carrying around the hall. "Give that back!" Abigail shouted out, she didn't notice Finrod had slightly slowed as he walked by. "No, not until the Mudblood learns to ask nicely" the Slytherin said. Before anyone knew what was going on Finrod had whirled around his wand pointing at the Slytherin. "MORESTANO!" his voice called out in a shout. The Slytherin was blown off her feet and fell 10 feet down the hall, "ACCIO BOOK" Finrod shouted again and the diary flew into his hands. "How dare you use that foul of a word on such people, you foul pathetic excuse of a witch!" He said as the Slytherins and everyone else scampered down the hall. Abigail was about to do the same thing, until he spun around and faced her, she shrieked at him but instead of placing a curse on her, he held out the book and said, "Here, try not to loose this again." She was rather surprised by this and just stared at him. "Go on take it… it won't kill you or anything." He said and she reached out and took the book. "I'm Finrod by the way," he said to her "What's your name?" She stammered for a while. "A-A-Abigail Granger." She finally managed. "Pleased to meet you Abigail." Finrod said warmly. "Well I best be off before I miss Charms" he said and turning he began to walk down the hall… until he suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

Ha, that's chapter one. I am not sure whether I will continue this because; it's my first fanfic. So please R&R!


	2. A New Friend

HARRY POTTER AND THE NEW AGE STUDENT

Disclaimer: Don't own the Harry Potter name. Any characters or things from the books

Chapter 2: a new friend

Finrod opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the Hospital Wing. "What the bloody hell?" He said, "How long have I been here?" "Since three days ago" he heard Dret Flots state, "Ah a good choice of spell, I believe that it was the Moresto incantation." Finrod said a smile on his face. "How is she," he said a look of concern appearing on his face. At the mention of the girl Dret immediately lost his easygoing manner. "Well…she's…um… she was really freaked out… wouldn't stop screaming her head off… Snape came out to take points and saw you. He took you to the Hospital wing but… we had to tell her who you are." He said, "Oh" was all Finrod could say, "well I guess she fainted right?"

Dret chuckled at Finrods question, "of course she fainted mate, and I mean you're a really famous Wizard. It's not every day that you find out that the Wizard duel champion stepped in and rescued you from a couple of Slitherin's." Finrod smiled, "well I just hate those Slitherin's so much. Where do they think they have the right to claim to be better then her." Dret looked down to his wand as it sparkled bright red. "Whoa Finrod calm down," he said nervously. "I've never seen you get this riled up over one use of the word." "Yeah well… she is a Griffendorand… well…" Finrod was for the first time in his life at a loss for words. Dret smiled and said "It seems to me that you seem to have feelings for this girl" finrod seemed surprised at this statement but replyd "yes" rather surprised at the ease of Dret's assumption. "Well I suggest that you get going then otherwise she will leave you behind in the dust." Dret said a chuckle escaping his throat. "Oh no its harder then that my friend. You see she just found out who I am and right now she will not be able to talk with me without fainting. Of course this will be stacked up to fright by the other students but still I need to wait a little while" he said as if explaining to a toddler that the sky is blue. And with that he stood up and walked out of the Hospital Wing and down the corridor Madam Pomfry running after him with his clothes. He had forgotten to change and was walking around Hogwarts in a medical robe.

Abigail Granger sat in the common room still dumbfounded over the fact that Finrod Dumbledor, the world champion of the Wizard Duel Federation (or WTF) had intervened on her account and was hospitalized because of it. She was in this reverie when Finrod walked through the door in his Hospital Robe and proudly walked up to his dorm. Abigail was shocked… a few minutes later he reappeared in his normal robes and walked straight to a desk and began to write. This puzzled Abigail because it was the Christmas Holidays and none of the teachers had given homework over the break as a gift. Curious she sneaked over to him and taped his shoulder. Turning around Finrod looked at her and half cocked his head "can I help you?" he asked looking puzzled. Abigail was already to ask him what he was writing, but when he turned around she was stunned. Why had she not noticed before who he was showed that she was a complete and utter idiot in her mind for not noticing the brown eyes and the tattoo on his neck of a Dragon? "Well… I… just was curious… but… well…" she stumbled out after a little while. "Well what?" Finrod asked a smile on his face "well… you see… we don't have any homework and… I… was just wondering what you were writing," she finally said. "Oh this… just a little bit of poetry, not much," he said offering it to her to read. Glancing down at the paper she began to read

Quidditch 

_**Around and around the players go**_

_**Flying to and fro**_

_**The fans are screaming for their teams**_

_**From the low stands to the high beams**_

_**Suddenly the seekers off**_

_**The snitch has been seen**_

_**A little glint of gold**_

_**Their eyes are so keen**_

_**The screams stop, all are on the edge of their seats**_

_**Suddenly his hand snaps back**_

_**And the fans shout**_

"_**Horary for Griffendor" they cry out**_

_**And now the game is over**_

_**And Slytherin is left to pout**_

"Wow" was all she said afterwards. "Yeah, it's not much" Finrod started to say when

Abigail said, "Are you kidding? This is great!" finrod smiled as she went on "I mean I

Knew that you wrote poetry, but this is fantastic!" "Well if you say so," Finrod said a

Twinkle in his eye.

The next day Abigail walked into the common room to find Harry, Ron, and Hermionie sitting on their favorite couch waiting for Breakfast. Harry and Ron were in one of their talks about Quidditch, Hermionie looked up at Abigail and rolled her eyes before returning to Hogwarts a History Abigail just sat down in her usual seat and began to get depressed again. She knew that Hermionie never showed a liking for her sister but she had never gone as far as when she did last night.

FLASHBACK

Hermionie sat on her bed when her family's owl that they had gotten just this last summer appeared at her window opening it she tore open the letter and began to read

_Dear Abigail,_

_How is your year at Hogwarts going? We Just wrote because we missed you and wanted to tell you that we love you._

_Mom and Dad_

Hatred began to swell up in her, her parents had never told her that or even wrote back during her year. There was no mention of her at all in the letter. Just then Abigail walked into the room, Hermionie exploded "YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD BITCH!" she yelled and slapped Abigail

END FLASHBACK

A tear fell down Abigail at the memory, "well now you are just always depressed are you" Finrod said from behind turning she saw him and turned and ran from the room.

Well I hope you enjoyed yourself this took me a really long time to write. So will Finrod and Abigail be ruined or not. Please r&r


End file.
